Famous all over again?
by Kickin it xo
Summary: Kim and jack got through the road of fame before can they do it again ? , when Kim and jack move in together and there life is finally starting to come together but when his manager pays a visit can they pull through in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! this is kickin it xo and HOAkickinitluver78 with the sequel for famous we both hope that you enjoy this sequel as much as the first story!**

"M-Madison-n" I just held Kim tighter never wanting to let go. Kim realised this and decided to speak for me.

"Um who are you?" she said with an unpleasant sound in her voice.

"Well I use to be the most important woman in Jack's life but I can see that is not true anymore." she said her voice I couldn't quite make out though there was something inside of me telling me not to listen to whatever she has say. Kim just raised her eyebrows at me.

"You bet that's true, I am one of the most important women in Jack's life now. Jack kicked the door with his foot.

"Now where were we" I said with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Um I have no idea you will just have to remind me" Kim said while pulling a Jerry face. I just laughed at her and we started to kiss again and we were half way through a kiss the door swung open. Kim and I just stared at the door with our lips still connected. But then I pulled away.

"Do you mind and what do you want?" I shrieked she was in my passed and Kim is in my future. She walked in and sat on our couch, she motioned for us to sit down across from her so I put down Kim and we walked over and waited for her to start talking

"so jack have you heard about this new T.V show coming out soon it has Cody Simpson and Miranda Cosgrove in it " she says smugly but I still didn't understand we're she was going with this so I gave her a look so she would carry on " there is a new part in it and it is a leading role, the character is called Leo Howard and I think you would be good in it. So come on we have an audition at three so ditch the blonde chick and come on" she said while motioning at the door , I shook my head vigour easily , this could not be happening , I got Kim back and I don't want to lose her again . I looked over at Kim who had released my hand and had tears stinging her eyes. But what she said next broke my heart " jack you have to go , I'll move on , I don't deserve you and you are meant to be famous so I won't get in your way " she said but by the time she said this tears were streaming down her face and she was looking down, trying not to make eye contact with me.

Madison got up and started to walk out the door but not before saying "I'll be here for three days jack , I hope you make the right decision" then she walked out closing the door in the process , I lifted Kim's face to look at me and did and was still crying.

"Kim I will not leave you again , someday I want to marry you , spend the rest of my life with you , have kids , grand kids , you are mine and I am yours and nothing will change that" after I said this Kim smiled and I pulled her into a hug and we just sat there bracing each other, and a few other things since we were so rudely interrupted before. It was getting late so we decided to call it a night. Once I got in I opened my arms wide and Kim wriggled in close to me, hugging my chest.

I had just woken up in the middle of the night to see Kim tossing and turn and mumbling things like "No, no don't leave me!" and "he is mine" but the thing the caught my attention the most was when she said "Jack, why don't leave need you! By this time Kim was screaming so I thought it was best to wake her up.

"Kimmy, Kimmy" I shook her gently and thankfully she woke up but was sweating and shaking like mad. "Jack!" she screamed hugging me tighter. "Please don't leave me please, I need you" she started to beg while crying into my chest.

"K-Kimmy don't worry I'm not going anywhere." That was all I managed to choke out since I was still shocked from her outburst. I felt her give a slight nod on my chest.

"Right now I am going to stay here don't worry" I told her soothingly and held her in my arms until tell she fell asleep. I was playing with her hear and when I thought she was asleep she whispered something to me really quietly.

"I love Jack" she said as her eyes grew heavy as the world was starting to grow black.

"Me to Kimmy" after I said that darkness swallowed us both.

**Thanks for reading and please check out HOAkickinitluver78 story because she is an amazing writer! and please fave alert and review if you want to make two girls very happy today 8)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! sorry it took us so long to update! It's hard when there is two of you writing it! This was written with HOAkickinitluver78. Enjoy the chapter!**

I got up the next morning feeling refreshed but the weight of all the confusion was dumped immediately on my shoulders, when I realised yesterday was not a good day. I looked over to see a blonde angel sleeping soundly, she had a pillow in her arms and was hugging it tight, she is just the cutest thing ever! I quietly got out of bed and walked over to my dresser and pulled out my gi to get ready to go over to the dojo, I am a professional karate trainer and the now best Bobbie wasabi dojo in the world at the strip mall. Eddie, Milton and jerry works along my aside but they are only assistants, the sad news was that Rudy moved away with Bobbie and currently on their 10 year tour which leaves only Kim to look after his cat tip-tip which leads to less time spent with me!

Kim's normal job was that she was a teacher in a local school and taught the little children around the age of 8 I think anyway. I wrote Kim a note telling her where I was and when I will be back.

I just finished putting on my shoes when Kim came tumbling downstairs and running to me with open arms before saying " oh no you don't mister ! , u should know better than to leave your girlfriend without a good bye kiss " while puckering her lips up to me in a way that made her look like a really cute blowfish . I kissed her on the lips and left to go to work.

I got to the dojo and saw a female figure propped up against the mats. She jumped up as soon as saw me.

"Jack!" she screamed and ran to hug me, but I pulled away not wanting to even look at her face.

"Have you thought about my offer yet?" I couldn't look her in the eyes without wanting to be sick.

"No because last time I checked you told me I had to choose between the love of my life, friends and family or you and that stupid carer." I said my voice rising with every word I said. I just wanted the guys or Kim to walk right through that door and ask what was going on and save me.

And before I knew it she started inching closer and closer to my face. But before she could get very close I screamed.

"NO!" I said about to explode.

"Jack I thought you lo-" and before she could finish I interrupted.

"NO I don't love I never have and never will I love Kim and Kim is who I will love forever got it?" I said about to explode.

she then scoffed and said "Doubt that" she smirked then walked out as she walked away I turned to find an angry Kim in the doorway but as soon as the she devil left her face softened. "Awwwwwwwwww" she screamed and ran and jumped on me. And then she pulled back at me with a devilish grin to her face, " Jackie, I think I forgot something in the house, can you come and get it with me " she finishes with a wink, I look over to my class though the blinds and see them on their hour break because today they were working all day long so I thought I did have time just to go back to the apartment and...

Somebody pushing me to the ground interrupted my thoughts and may I say just in time as well, I looked around to see jerry and Eddie doing class as normal and Kim had a Nerf gun and was about to shoot again until I got out of the way and took the gun off of her and set in on the bench. As soon as I set the nerf gun down on the bench Kim sat down sulking. This just made me laugh and I sat down next to her and pulled her onto my lap.

"Awwwwwwwwww does poor Kimmy want to play?" I said talking to her as if she was a baby.

"Yesh" Kim replied with the same kind of voice and brought out her biggest weapon... the puppy dog eyes. Oh great so I am predicting this will take 30 seconds tops.

"Pwease Jackie?" she whined while battering her eyelashes.

"Ugh fine..." I groaned but Kim interrupted my thoughts.

"Wow! She said completely shocked while staring at me with her mouth wide open.

"What?" I said while raising one eyebrow.

"You lasted a whole 32 seconds we have a new record!" I could tell she was trying to not smirk through the whole thing but finally let one form on her lips towards the end.

"Ha ha ha very funny" I said while being sarcastic but then letting myself form a smirk as well. I grabbed the nerf gun before she could a chased her around the mall with the occasional kiss now and then. And that's how we spent the next hour together.

After all the running around me and Kim was exhausted! , so we just headed home.  
when we got into the kitchen Kim ran straight to the cupboard and pulled out a box of pop tarts which in her case is the perfect supper I grabbed the box from her and popped 2 in the toaster, we sat in a comfortable silence just eating then we eventually went to bed to my dismay all she wanted to do was sleep! So I took a shower and when to bed.

**So we hope you enjoyed that 8) and it's our birthady really soon (same day) so you could maybe give us an early birthday present and review, alert and fave please? it would make us very happy!**

**HOAkickinitluver78 and kickin it xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys it's HOAkickinitluver78 and Kickin it xo here with a new chapter. We would just like to thank you to:**

**Milena**

**Guest**

**Jaylen**

**And Ellie sorry if the story is a bit rushed but thanks for reading it anyway!**

**For reviewing the last chapter we love getting reviews and it's a bit harder to updte is there is two of you! So we hope you enjoy it!**

When I woke up Kim wasn't beside me and for a second I got really worried that something happened to her but then I remembered on Friday mornings Kim has to go to converse modelling agency to do some work with her boss .

I got up out of bed and went into the kitchen. Sitting in the table was a note from Kim it read:

Dear Jackie ;),

I left early this morning with Mrs Kirsten, you know my manager. I had to cancel my photo shoot today! She says she has a really good modelling job for me in LA, so I went with her to see the producer of the shoot, I didn't want to wake you up this morning because you looked so darn cute :) I'll be home at about 5 or 6; I'll see you then ;),

Love from Kim x

Oh well she will have to make it up to me later, not that I care but I can use that as an excuse. I went and took a very long shower just after making sure the door is locked. Sometimes Kim forgets to lock the door and the guy's just barge in. Yeah Kim never heard the last of that when she got home. I learned my lesson though, make sure the front door is shut... and the bathroom door is shut. Well basically make everything Jerry proof. And I really need to get a tinted glass for the shower instead of crystal clear.

After I got out the shower I went downstairs to get something to eat you know just did the daily routine but it felt strange, completely different from any other day. I just felt like someone was watching me the entire time. Even through the window while I was in the shower. Oh well, it's probably just my imagination.

I stopped eating when there was a knock on the door, when I answered it jerry came in with grace under his arm. They are a really good couple!

"What are you guys doing here " I said while moving back letting them in

"We were bored and I wasted to talk to Kim "grace said while looking around my apartment.

"Sorry Grace. She left this morning to see about a modelling job in LA " when I said this grace looked at me , clearly confused

" what are you talking about jack ! , Kim never told me about a modelling job , and we are best friends ! , she's obviously covering for something " I rolled my eyes letting it slide , grace can be so over dramatic at times . Just then I noticed that while Grace and I were talking jerry slipped away somewhere .

He came in a minute later carrying a small camera in his hands . He had a goofy grin on .

" Jackie ;) , what were you doing with a camera in your room , I found it on the shelf it was still recording " suddenly a burst of rage went through me !

" JERRY ! Someone has been survelencing me ! , that's really creepy " jerry burst out laughing and said " no need to caver up jack , I understand " jerry has no clue ! I looked at grace for support but all she gave me was a cheeky grin . They probably wouldn't believe me so I played along " yeah you caught me , Kim said I snored in my sleep so I bet her 10 dollars that I don't "

Jerry then looked at me normally again . He looked at grace signalling her to the door

" I think we should go , I have to teach my dance crew for the big competition next month so I will see you later jack " I nodded to them while they walked out the door.

After they left I sat on the couch and turned the TV on for some reason it wouldn't work ! All there was , was a black screen . That's weird!

I stood up again and walked over to my bedside table where my phone was . On the screen were 13 missed calls from Kim and a text message from Kim saying help . OH NO ! WHAT HAPPENED TO HER ! I ran straight to the computer to get up the phone tracking device, yes I know I am still to over protective! I was going to type in when the last letter to my password then the screen faded to black. Then all the lights started to flicker. Okay there should be no power cut today! We only have one in winter and it's the middle of the summer the lights are only flickering so we must just have doji electrics. I will just call Kim. I'm not sure it that's a great idea but hey it's the only option left. As I went to the bedside table, my phone was gone. Okay this is getting creepy. Oh it's probably Kim! She's always trying to scare me.

"Ha h-ha I-it's not w-w-working K-Kim you can come out!" I shouted while trying to laugh it off. "K-Kim?" nope no answer this is no joke and Kim's in danger. I ran to the downstairs phone to get help or something, but when I got there it was an engaged tone. By now my brain is starting to realise what's going on. Well no it doesn't because that's impossible but, I know this is no joke. Then the lights started to flicker again. "Right it's just the electrics let's just check the box in the garage" I mumbled trying to reassure myself more than anything. But as I got to the door that led to the garage it was locked. The key was also missing from the top of the door frame. Okay this is just getting plain creepy. I started to sprint to the front door to get to the electrics that way. But as I got half way all the lights completely shut off at once. I suddenly stated to feel a cold chill up my spine. I sprinted to the door using my reflexes before I bumped into anything. As soon as I was in reaching distance I heard the door lock with a click.

"Okay, so Kimmy is in trouble, and so am I."

**Thanks so much for reading! Don't forget this was written with a great author called HOAkickinitluver78 and let us know what you think!**

**Kickin it xo and HOAkickinitluver7 8**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! were back again! Thank you so much for reading the last chapter and the faves and things like this me and HOAkickinitluver78 would like to thank:**

**demi101**

**nclhdrs1717**

**Premalol 342**

**and crystalsoda1 for reviewing the last chapter and if you are confused the chapter after this should start to make more sense!**

**Anyway don't forget this was written with HOAkickinitluver78**

The lights suddenly turned on and stuck on the wall was a piece of paper it said:

Jack! , please help me! , I am somewhere in abandoned house , I wasn't in the van for long but then two guys covered my eyes with a blindfold so I couldn't see where I was. Please come and help me I am so tired and really scared

Love from Kim x

I know it's not fake because it is written with a shaky handwriting which means Kim wrote it! I grabbed my keys and went to open the door, expecting it to be locked but to my surprise it was open and everything seems normal again. I ran downstairs to the parking lot where my silver Mercedes was parked and on the windshield was Kim's lucky necklace that I got her when she got accepted to her first modelling agency but now it was here .She is trying to tell me something. I have to hurry!

I got into my car and sped off not caring about speed limits or police cars all I want is Kim!

I drove my car down the road to the country; I went down the only road they could have taken. After about 10 minutes of driving straight I came to a set of abandoned terrace houses and on the gate of one of them said: Jackie, I would turn back if I were you!

But I ignored and straight burst through the gate and barged into middle house because all the other ones looks like they were about to be knocked down. When I reached the middle of the first room I saw a figure tied up in the chair, it had blonde hair, "KIM!" I screamed as loud as I could. And I ran over to see a mannequin with a blonde wig. On it was another note: Anderson, I would go back home if I were you... What are they trying to do, send me on a while goose chase?

After I read that I ran to my car as fast as my legs could take me! As soon as I got to the gate I found that it was locked. We're talking about a ten foot gate with steal spikes at the top with a five millimetre gap in between each steal bar. Okay there is only one way to get around this one, up... and over. After many attempts I mean whose counting right? It didn't take me like 30 tries phft as if. But anyway when I finally got to the top let's just say it didn't take me long to even think about getting down. Not just because of my Kimmy but also because those spikes can prod in the wrong places if you get what I mean. Ha and just my luck as soon as I was over and got to my car it wouldn't start.

"Come on!" I screamed as I sat there punching the wheel waiting for it to somehow start. I ran around to the bonnet to only find the spark plug gone. Okay desperate calls deserve desperate measures. I went to the bottom of the car and hot-wired it, I know I vowed never to do that but I had to! I got into my car and started driving like it was illegal to stop. When I reached my apartment I opened the door and say someone sitting in a chair with their head in their hands. She had blonde hair and had an iPhone on her lap, I was pretty sure she was Kim; I slowly walked over to her.

I don't know why but I kept getting a dephening chill down my spine as I kept walking silently. I don't know why but earlier I thought I would have just ran up to Kim and just held her in my arms forever, but I'm not and I don't know why. I mean this has to be Kim! No one has the same mixture of different blonds in their hair. I just kept mumbling things over and over again in my head trying to convince myself. And the thing is my heart is telling me my head is wrong. My heart is never wrong, my brain could just be rolling me stuff I want to hear but I really didn't want to believe.

Through the entire walk I clenched my teeth while biting my tongue not wanting to find what's at the end of the never ending path. It has to be Kimmy, it has to be! That's all that was running through my mind and I just can't get it out of my head that if this was Kimmy I would never feel like this. Even though the figure had their back to me, I kept noticing little features that do not match Kim at all. I got right behind the chair and came to conclusion that this is in no way at all Kimmy!

I was just about to tap the shoulder of this person when they suddenly spun round right before I did. As soon as I saw the face I pulled my hand back and screamed as loud as I could. Yet again my heart was right. This is not Kimmy, not even close!

"Where is she?"

**Thatnks for reading we will add you in the next chap just like this time if you review thanks alot**

**kickin it xo and HOAkickinitluver78**


End file.
